


Busted Chairs

by orphan_account



Series: Fatlock Oneshots [14]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Belly Kink, Bloating, M/M, Stuffing, Teasing, Weight Gain, belly play, chubby Jim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-05 23:55:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15182156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jim is stuffing himself and Sebastian speaks up.





	Busted Chairs

Sebastian smirked as he walked into the kitchen, chest bare, eyes landing on his boyfriend at the kitchen table. In front of the man was five large hamburgers, a plate of chips, and a large milkshake. He was midway through a burger, and it looked like he had already gone through a milkshake and a large soda. His stomach was pushing out against his shirt, grease all around his mouth. Sebastian smirked and walked towards the coffee machine, reaching up to grab a mug.

 

“You’ll start breaking chairs if you keep gorging yourself like this, kitten. Look at you, all chubby and bloated. You weigh what? 190? 200? You’re getting to be such a fat, lazy house cat.” Sebastian teased in a dark voice, starting up the coffee machine. He heard Jim chuckle from behind him, and he grinned, turning around, leaning against the counter.

 

“Look at you, babe. Your belly is practically spilling out on your lap. Is food the only thing on your mind, anymore? You’re always eating, boss. And it’s showing, your clothes are all so tight. I see you when you’re making coffee or tea in the morning, your belly rests on the counter, you know that? You’re getting so chubby, kitten.” Sebastian said, walking over to Jim, pulling himself up into one of the chairs. Jim smirked at him and took a bite out of his hamburger and then sat it down, both of his hands going to lift up his gut. He dropped it down, smirking as it jiggled, causing Sebastian’s eyes to go dark with lust.

 

“You have absolutely no idea what i want to do to you, kitten.” Sebastian muttered, reaching out to pinch at Jim’s lower belly. Jim smirked, “Show me, then.”


End file.
